User talk:Liteteretet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Superhuman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 14:02, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Davenport13 Should Be Blocked! Hi, Liteteretet, I am RenKrawler17. You might know me from my Lab Rats: Season 4 Lab Rats: Season 4 page. I also used your character, Zax Knight, for my page. I want to talk to you about the new user, Davenport13. She is doing lots of things without permission, and she wants to become the admin. Please do not agree with this, because she has already been blocked for 1 month on the Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki because she added random pages, headers, and categories. So we must kick her out, because she is changing lots of pages as well, and I do not want to trust her after what she did on the Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki. If you agree, please reply back. If you disagree, please let me know, though I recommend that you should agree. Sincerely, RenKrawler17 --R.G.K 16:30, August 13, 2014 (UTC)-- 16:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Why? I was blocked on lab rats wiki on my first day and someone got rid of ALL my Hallie and Aubree pages! I'm not mad I feel sick, I put so much in those pages but then to have someone Get rid all my HARD work hurts Davenport13 (talk) 17:41, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I don't feel like I should be blocked I never touch Zax or who ever this "Derek" character is.I should do the same to the person who deleted my pages did.But I won't I wish I could protect all my hard work.I'm am so sad and angry that this happened please help me recreate the pages I lost. Reply No, the only thing that you are doing wrong is trusting Davenport13. She did change my Derek Davenport page, and she put powers on him that I did not give permission for. Do not trust her. I know that she is lying, because if she wants to prove that she is sad, she needs to tell me why she put "genders" for Mission Suits on Disney XD's Lab Rats Wiki. She was blocked there, and I will get her blocked here too. You are continuously supporting her, motivating her to keep on doing this wrong stuff. By the way, she should know that I did not do anything to her pages, though she will probably lie and say that it is my fault to blame me. --R.G.K 19:46, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Clarification Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of community support for Wikia. I saw Davenport13's request for adminship here and noticed the arguments. Liteteretet -- I apologize for adding this to your talk page, but it seems to be the most central "discussion" at the moment. You can always see who has made a change to any page by going to its "history" in the dropdown menu under the edit button. You should always check the edit histories before accusing people of editing pages :) In this case, Davenport13 has not edited the Derek Davenport page; the changes were made by IPs. I have checked and those IPs do not match Davenport13's. The Aubree Davenport and Hallie King pages were blanked (not deleted) by an IP as well. I have blocked that IP because blanking pages is vandalism. If your pages are altered (or blanked) in a way you don't want, you can "undo" it from the history page. Either click "undo" next to the edit you don't like, or click the time/date of the last "good" version of the page, then click "edit" and "publish" to re-store it. In order for anybody to adopt this wikia, you will all need to resolve your differences and agree among you who it should be. RenKrawler13's animosity towards Davenport13 would need to be resolved for either of them to adopt. It seems that his dislike is based on her adding "untrue" things to pages on the canon wikia; this is a fanon wikia so it seems to me that this should not be as much of a problem here. Alternately you could all agree to support a more neutral contributor (perhaps Liteteretet?) for admin. Either way, when you all agree please put in a new adoption request. -- Wendy (talk) 13:49, August 21, 2014 (UTC)